Kurogane Kelly
Kurogane Kelly '(くろがねケリー ''Kurogane Keri), born 'Black Lily '(ブラックリリー Burakku Riri) is one of the main cures in Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure. ''She is one of the Princess of the Colorful Palace, but the youngest. She is very bright and cheerful. Her cure form is '''Cure Ray '(キュアレイ Kyua Rei). Her catchprase is '"I'll be the number one in everything I can!" '(私は私ができる限りのこと数字を1になります！''Watashi wa watashi ga dekiru kagiri no koto sūji o 1 ni narimasu!) Appareance Kelly has a Dark Gold long hair, with a little part of red. Her eyes are red. She usually wears a green jacket-blouse with shorts sleeves and a hood. She wears black short jeans and orange sneakers. She also wears two heart earrings. As Cure Ray, her hair becames Light Green, tied in twintails. Her dress has short sleeves, with feathers-like things in the tops. She wears a black belt with a fuscia ribbon in her chest. In the black belt is the carrying case of her Trump Pact. Her boots are green and have little hearts drawed in it. Personality She doesn't like to show that she is a princess, and also know the danger. And has a obcessing wish to became number one in something. History The sister's crisis and becoming Cure Ray Black was not so happy with her sister, because she didn't recived any attention of her parents. White was the favorite of everyone. Then, Black stoled her Powerful Amulet to don't make she became bad, but it was too late. White became a dark person. Black tried to save her, then she transformed into a Pretty Cure. A little fairy called Trump tell her to chose a name, and she choosed Cure Ray. Coming to Earth After escaping from the palace, Black come to earth and called herself Kurogane Kelly. Relationships Shirogane Akumi - She had a happy past with her sister, but later they became enemies. Hanaute Yasmin - They became friends in episode 2. Cure Ray '"A Black Thunder working into the lovely side! Cure Ray!" ' ' 黒雷素敵な側への加工!キュアレイ! '' Kuroikazuchi sutekina-gawa e no kakō! Kyua Rei!'' 'Cure Ray '(キュアレイ Kyua Rei) is Yoshie/Black's alter-ego. She still wants to become number one in this form, and talk about justice and love, and hope in a strange form. Alone, she can perform Blitz Strike. Together with the others, Royal Straight Flush. Attacks *Blitz Strike Etmology 'Kurogane '(くろがね) - Probably means "Black Blonde" or "Black Gold". I still don't know. 'Kelly '(ケリー) - Means "Grove". Together, it means "Black Gold Grove". Songs Yoshie's voice actress, Saitou Ayaka, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Black Thunder Duets *Trump Card Trivia *Yoshie was one of the thing that was inspired in other animes. She was inspired on Masamune Kadoya, from Beyblade (Yes, I watch it, but with my sister.), and she is very similar to him. **Both want to be number one **Her attack, Blitz Strike, is the name of his bey. **Her cure name, Cure Ray, was the name of his first bey, Ray Striker. *She is the first princess-cure to have black as her theme color. *She is the 4th cure to be a princess. *She is the second cure to has her transformation showed BEFORE the lead cure transformation. *Her name was planned to be Yoshie. Category:Cures Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Category:Green cures